Mark Makes His Choice
by Team Vark
Summary: This story continues the narrative in Season 5, Episode 16 after Mark chooses Vex. Mark extends his hand to Vex. Vex accepts it into his and they entwine their fingers. This is the untold story of Mark and Vex's interaction after that.


Vex exits the motorhome to get a breath of fresh air. There was no way in hell he would stick around for the birth of a baby. Mark follows closely behind, as he had been throughout the whole battle. They really were becoming quite the team.

"You were amazing out there", flirted Mark as he rested his hand on Vex's shoulder, teasing him with a brush of physical contact.

"I suppose I was, wasn't I", he bragged.

Mark sat beside him on the other side of the van. Vex thought he'd better return the compliment, especially with all the adrenaline rushing around. He could get lucky. "You weren't too bad yourself" he responded.

Vex paused for a moment to gain his composure. Since Mark had finally shifted, he would now be accepted as an adult in the Fae world and he would need to choose between light and dark. Vex had put his heart on the line after Mark was stabbed, admitting the depth of his affections over his wounded body. If Mark chooses light it's over. If he chooses dark, he will betray his heritage and would probably regret it anyway.

He decided to go in for the kill. "So, I heard you shifted. Have you chosen, y'know, light, dark?"

Mark adjusted his stance. "No," he responds under his breath, "And I don't think I ever will".

Vex's exposed heart nearly shatters into a million pieces. Humiliated and rejected, he nods in reluctant acceptance and gazes at his feet.

"I have made one choice though", concludes Mark, as he extends his hand towards Vex.

Vex looks up again, noticing the gesture. He gazes into Mark's eyes. Vex's internal monologue races with questions "Is this really happening? Is this gorgeous young bloke really choosing me right now? Right now? Oh you're nearly killing me right now. Why did you make me wait so long? Why do you tease me like this?" The Mesmer, who for the first time, was mesmerised himself, raised his hand and placed it into Mark's. Their palms united and their fingers intertwined.

The two men took a breath just to enjoy the moment.

"I can't believe it" sighed an exalted and euphoric Mesmer. "We nearly get devoured by the Piryppus, we fight an army of Fae elders under the control of Hades, we save the world. And then you choose me. Little old me, with the kinks and the quirks and the lifetime of darkness".

"You chose me too. And I ain't perfect either. I'm a lucky guy" smiled Mark.

"I guess we are a good pair, you and me" said Vex "You've got a lot to learn and I've got a lot to forget. You really are a breath of fresh air to me. You make me feel shiny and new, like a virgin."

Mark chuckled and rolled his eyes, "You literally only just held my hand, and you're already singing Madonna. How gay can you get?"

"I dunno, wanna find out?" Flirted Vex, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

They move in towards one another. Mark grabs Vex around the waist and Vex runs his fingers through Mark's hair. They press their lips together with fiery aggression and squeeze each other tighter, Vex grabbing a handful of Mark's hair and tugging firmly.

"Wait…" interrupts Mark, gesturing towards the van. "Aren't there still like, a bunch of people in there?"

"Aww, bollocks." Vex stomps around the side of the vehicle and enters abruptly. "Alright ladies and gentlemen...and baby. Shows over. Time to rack off outta my house!"

Lauren grimaces and Dyson stares Vex down. Bo and Kenzi look at each other and shrug. They had just experienced a birth and a death within a matter of seconds and narrowly avoided the end of human civilisation. How could he be so rude?

"Got somewhere to be?" Kenzi queried in a sarcastic tone.

"Ah, I, I guess not. Just lookin' for some privacy in me own home but 'ey." The moment was ruined anyway once Vex caught sight of the birth scene. He wouldn't be able to fuck Mark on that bed no matter how much he wanted to. He scratched his head and looked around, making sure that none of his porcelain had been damaged.

Mark realised that Vex was taking his time. He decided to go inside to see what was holding him up. When he entered, Bo and Dyson noticed something was different. You could cut the tension between Vex and Mark with a knife. Mark bit his lip and looked at his father "Hey guys".

"Hey yourself…" said Bo with a raised eyebrow. "Is something going on between you two?"

Mark blushed and Vex snorted and made the kind of face one makes when they are trying too hard to deny a fact.

"Ohhh, ho o oh ohh, no, you didn't. You two… Vex… you… him?" Dyson pointed at the two of them. He couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't forbid anything though. Mark was an adult after all and forbidden fruit is always more appealing. "Well, Vex you treat him right. He's family. He's a shifter. You hurt him, you will die".

Vex shook his head and smiled. He had anticipated the overprotective father act from Dyson and here it was. He glanced sideways at Mark and Mark looked knowingly back.

Dyson, Bo, Kenzi and Lauren noticed the way the new couple looked at each other. Dyson knew this was a shifter in love. But surprisingly, Vex was also different. He was protective, open, giving and happy. Dyson exhaled and stood up

"Well, look like it's time to go. We'll leave you two in peace".

The crew exited the motorhome; Bo holding Dagny, preparing her to go into protection with Kenzi; Lauren admiring the incredible unaligned succubus with eyes both brown and blue; and Dyson coming to terms with his son being all grown up and beginning a relationship.

Finally some privacy. The door finally closes and Mark and Vex wink at each other, conjuring up all the possibilities of what they're about to do to each other. Not on the bed though unfortunately. Their first time will have to be creative.

Mark lifts his shirt over his head and catches it on a display of antique German teacups.

Endeared by Vex's quirks, he casts a bewitching grin and laughs, "You are SO gay!"

Vex embraces the challenge, removing his own shirt and pouncing onto Mark, "Oh honey, you ain't seen nothin' yet".


End file.
